


secret admirer || 2tae

by choimink2



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2tae - Freeform, 2tae ff, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nct2018, lee taeyong - Freeform, moon taeil - Freeform, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choimink2/pseuds/choimink2
Summary: |just let me change your mind, babe..|





	1. 1. "Huh, school president?"

  
"Lee Taeyong! That's the first school day after vacation, and you're already late!" boy rolled his eyes, hearing those well-known words. "Just sit down on your butt, and for your own sake, be quiet until the end of the lesson. Or you wanna start the new term time from visiting the principal, huh?"

Boy walked up to the only free seat, next to class 'beauty' named Chaeyun. The blond girl immediately stood upright, pulled down her undone shirt to make her bust more visible, then looked frirtatiously at Lee, who sat down on the chair with a heavy sigh, don't even paying any attention at her.

"I wouldn't mind it in fact. I really like the principal. She has a nice booty." he replied, and the rest of students, including the blonde girl sitting next to him, started to giggle. She still was trying to get his attention. Unsuccessfully.

The teacher frowned and stood up from her chair.

"I advise you to shut your full mouth and concentrate at that what I have to say. And I guess that the principal would gladly hear your compliments out later." she said to him as he gave him a meaningful look.

"Okay, I understand, madam. But, let's chill out. You know, anger destracts from her beauty..." he said, smirking. "...and some people don't have much beauty to chuck about."

He already knew that he has come the acid. Women are always super sensitive if it comes to their looks. Concededly, Mrs. Choi wasn't ugly at all. It was even like that she was one of these pretty teachers, but Taeyong liked to snipe at her in view of that such treatment she was giving him since he started to attend this school.

Woman just spat, trying to not pay attention at her student's stupid teases, and she came back to her desk.

"Okay, my sweeties, listen. As every year, there will be a school president election. Now, I'm going to hand you the lists of participants. In this group..." she eyed each student  "...there's a one who decided to participate, and it's Chaeyun." she smiled at the blonde girl sitting next to Taeyong, and the girl proudly stuck out her breasts. "You have to choose two participants who you'd like to become a school president. This participant who will receive the most votes, will become the school president, and the second student will become their deputy. The votes will be counted during the next hour."

Then she grabbed the stack of papers and handed one of those to each student.

Taeyong put the sheet in a front of him and looked at without any interest.

**_The 2nd Grade Participants:_ **

_Choi Chaeyun;_

_Nakamoto Yuta;_

_Choi Seungcheol;_

**_The 3rd Grade Participants:_ **

_Moon Taeil;_

_Shon Wendy;_

_Gong Minji;_

He stared at the paper sheet through next several seconds and then chose Nakamoto Yuta and Moon Taeil.

Yuta was his friend, but he didn't know that second one he chose. But he liked his last name.

He put off his pen, then he gave the paper back to the teacher.

***

Boy trempled the cigaret with his shoe, then went out of smoking area. The lunch break was about to end, so he slowly went towards his locker to get his PE kit.

He opened the locker and put his hand into the mess inside it. He grappled with his sports bag, which got stucked between many unknown-origin things. He finally turned his head to draw it out from his locker, but he inadvertently hit his locker's door by his elbow and it has hit someone straight on their face.

Taeyong quickly closed his locker, being ready to bawl out the person who dared to hit their face on his locker, when he heard the voice coming out from broadcasting center.

_So we're stating that the school president elections have ended, and the results are consecutive: the school president is Moon Taeil from the 3rd grade, and the deputy is Choi Chaeyun from the 2nd grade. These students should visit the principal's office until 2PM at the latest. Thank you._

Taeyong only after a moment  heard a little quiet hiss aside. He turned around and saw a black haired boy, who tried to massage his sore cheek.

17 years old boy eyed the guy up and down and thought that he is surprisingly handsome.

"Ummm...are you okay?" in the normal course of events, he would most likely bawl out the person who dared to hit their face on his locker, but this time he kept himself from doing it.

"Hmm?" the shorter boy looked at him. "Ah..that's no big deal" he said, still keeping his hand on his swollen cheek.

"Are you sure, kid? Shouldn't you visit the hygienist?" Lee raised his eyebrow. "I guess I've laid one on you kinda heavily. I'm sorry."

"Eh, my fault. Wasn't looking. But it's not that bad at all, because the next minute after the accident I  found out that I became a school president, soooo...hehe. Ugh, sorry. I'm not good at talking to people." he looked at Taeyong with embarrassment on his face.

"Huh, school president?" the white haired boy raised his eyebrow as he smirked. "So you're Moon Ta-"

"Moon Taeil. 3rd grade." the shorter nodded his head. "And you are-?"

"Taeyong. Lee Taeyong. Seriously, is there someone in this school who don't know me? Oh my god." Lee scratched his neck. This Taeil guy was seriously really cute, and Taeyong really didn't know why he was talking to this boy himself, if he even dared to don't know his name. But something was having him to that he couldn't resist this cutie face.

"Uh, I don't know you, I think so? Which grade are you?" Moon was a little ashamed, as always as he was talking to pretty boys, but this boy who was standing in front of him was way too much prettier than just "pretty". He was just fucking handsome. Way too handsome to be an ordinary human.

"Your mistake. Better deigh to remember this name, cause I'm sure that you will dream about his owner soon." Taeyong winked at the boy as the bell rang.

White haired boy smirked and broke to the end of the corridor, leaving Taeil with his swallow cheek and a blush on his face.


	2. 2. "Wassup, boy from the moon?"

  
Taeil was trying to concentrate on the lesson. For real. But white haired boy was still going around his mind. Already three weeks have passed since that luckless accicent, and from then on, they have been quite often bumping into each other, although they even didn't have a clue about each other before.

When the bell rang, black haired boy dropped his books into his schoolbag, shouldered it and got out from the classroom.

The lunch break has just started, so he chucked his things into his locker (fortunately, he didn't catch Taeyong in there today), then he made his way towards the commons.

As always, he sat down at the table alone, and settled down to his meal. Since Johnny came back to Chicago, and Ten found himself a girlfriend, Taeil have had no one who he could talk to. 

"Hey, Moon! Can I sit by you?" boy raised his head from above his plate as he heard that well-known voice.

"Umm..of course, sit down." he mumbled towards Taeyong, who even didn't deign to wait for the reply, just was already sitting opposite to him, eating his meal and staring at his phone screen.

18 year old boy bowed over his plate again, but he wasn't allowed to eat his lunch at peace today.

"Huh, wassup, boy from the moon?" Taeyong mumbled with whole filled mouth. "Are you always that quiet?"

Taeil immediately felt the blush on his cheeks. Why this boy was always so intrusive and uncivile?

"Everything is fine. Or not altogether. Today, I've got a fail for a first time in my life. I couldn't concentrate on the lesson, cause my mind was occupied by something else." Moon dropped his gaze. "And what about you?"

"In fact, nothing special, as always. My each day looks the same. I wake up, go to school, get some comments from the teachers and take the visit at principal, come back home, eat dinner, go for a rage, tap somebody, then come back home again and go to sleep." Taeyong shrugged his shoulders.

Taeil almost choked. For someone, who was almost the best student in the school for whole life, never have smoked or drinked, let alone having sex, Taeyong's doings were unimaginable. How he could mess his life up like that?

"Sounds interesting." Taeil coughed nervously. "Why did you sit by me, not by your friends?"

"Cause no one of those hoes deigned to hustle their buns and come to school. Yuta stood me up as well. What a whore." Taeyoung shrugged again (it probably could be a kind of some habit), and Taeil would like to pour the whole big bowl of holy water out onto himself, because of Taeyong's rich resource of vocabulary.

"Yeah, it's kinda nice. I can talk to someone at least. If...it can be called a talk." black haired boy eyed Taeyong's face. Why those most handsome guys always had to be idiots?

_And why almost always the persons who were falling for them were the mouseburgers, at who those boys weren't even paying their attention?_

"Yeah, whatever." white haired boy mumbled. "Wanna come for the party on Friday? If such the virgin like you ever was at any party." he jibed, and Taeil felt like he would split all of his insides out.

"I don't know. Maybe...maybe I'll come." he blushed even more.

"Huh, it could be funny. One should teach you how to have a good fun, kid." white haired mumbled and stood up from the chair, then went away, leaving Taeil with blush on the cheeks and mess in his mind again.


	3. 3. "There's the one that I like."

Taeil looked at his phone screen. He's got a one new message. He clicked on the icon and he glanced the text.

 **[unknown]**  
 **>  **Hey, hey, boy from the moon, wassup? The party's gonna start tonight at 7PM; i promise dat u'll have fun~

Wait a second. Where did Taeyong got his number from? And why he persists that much if it comes to that party, huh?

Boy was staring at those three lines of the text through couple of seconds, then he clicked and inserted a few words. He also added Taeyong's number to his contacts.

 **[moon taeil]**  
 **>  **I'm fine, Taeyong. And uh...I'll come for your party ;)  
 **>  **aye...it was supposed to be a ":)", not a ";)" !!! sorry ><

Taeil gave himself a mental highfive on a forehead because of that stupid mistake in his message. The respond came after a moment.

 **[taeyongie pabo]**  
 **>  **ah yeah, ofc, excuse urself, Moon :*  
 **>**  i'll be waitin ;)

Taeil rolled his eyes as he felt that freaking blush appearing onto his face. He hid his phone in his pocket and went downstairs, to the kitchen.

"What's for a dinner, mom?" he asked, smiling at his mother.

***

Black haired boy stopped in the front of the door and pressed the doorbell, nervously kicking his heels. Loud music and laugher were issuing from the inside. Boy pressed the doorbell one more time when the door still didn't opened after a dozen seconds. After a moment, he heard a screech of the key, and the door cracked open. Taeyong poked up from behind, grinning from ear to ear, holding a drink in his hand, his second hand embracing some girl who was gazing at him like if he was some kind of a god.

"Oh, it's you, Moon! Come in!" 17 year old boy admitted him inside.

Taeil hesitantly looked at white haired boy, then at his - not really kind-looking - ladyfriend.

"Yeah, huh. Hey Taeyong." boy scratched his neck, and the girl who was standing next to Lee gave him a sideways glance, as she checked out the state of her nails and hairstyle for a hundredth time.

"Heeeey, kid, who you?" she said. "I guess you don't really frequent at the parties. Especially these at Tae's." she stroked on Taeyong's chest and looked at him flirtatiously. "I'm Kim Hyojung, but call me Hyolyn."

"Huh, yeah, hey." Taeil chucked towards her. "Taeyong, where can I put off my hoodie?"

"Give it to me." Lee let go of Hyolyn and went up to the older boy. He waited until he took his hoodie off and took it from him, moving towards him that close that Taeil was able to smell the mix of perfume and alcohol hitting from him. "Noona, go to the living room." he chucked and she went away, moving her butt sideways.

Taeyong went up to the wardrobe and left Taeil's hoodie there, then got back to the boy again.

"It's nice that you came, kid." he winked at him, then he pulled him by his arm. "Come on."

He led him to living room, where the most of guests were partying at. Music was playing painfully loud, and people were screaming and laughing. Alcohol was literally everywhere, and a cigarette smoke was hovering in the air.

He bypassed the biggest group of people and went up towards the table where few people were sitting at.

"Okay, guys! If you want, then come with me upstairs. We're gonna play Spin The Bottle!" Taeyong yelled and a dozen of people - including the group from the table - stood up and went behind Taeyong upstairs, towards his bedroom.

***

Taeyong closed the door and went up to the rest of company that was sitting on the floor. He gestured to Taeil to sit down.

"So, who's going to spin as first?" Taeyong looked around. "Okay, then I guess that's me" he said, even not waiting for any reply from a direction of company.

He grabbed the empty bottle of vodka and spun it. It stopped on Hyolyn who giggled and gave Taeyong a come-hitter look.

"Noona, truth or dare?" boy asked, raising his eyebrow and smirking.

"Dare." girl giggled again, as if it was some kind of her habit.

"Huh, make out with Yuta for 15 seconds." Lee chucked coolly, and girl rolled her eyes, leaned across japanese boy, laid her hand on his cheek and pulled him closer to herself.

They kissed through scheduled time, then Kim spun the bottle. It stopped on Jaehyun.

"Truth. Your dares got boring after so many times." he snorted.

"Hmmmm...so tell me, when have you lost your virginity?" girl asked, and when Taeil heard it, his head started to spin.

"I was 15." Jeffrey mumbled, and the rest of people even didn't react. Taeil was feeling really all-overish. How can one talk about such things with such calmness?

Jung spinned the bottle, and it stopped on Taeyong.

"Truth." boy mumbled blankly.

"Do you like somebody? Like currently? Maybe some girl?" Jaehyun asked.

Taeyong looked around the room, stopping his gaze on Taeil, then moving it to the ceiling.

"In fact, there's one that I like. Has black hair, is four centimeters shorter than me and seems really innocent. And has a voice of an angel. Is in third grade. We've met each other exactly a month ago." Lee said with a smirk.

"Woaaah, is it finally going to be something serious, Yongie?" the rest of people started to laugh.

"Suck that, I'll search for her in the school." Jaehyun snorted.

"We usually meet beside the lockers. Recently we've met at the commons." Taeyong chewed on his lip. "Anyway, this game is boring me. Let's play something else."

"Huh, 7 Minutes In Heaven!" Hyolyn shrieked.

Everyone wrote their names on the chitties, then threw it into Taeyong's snapback. He has shaken it and pulled out one of the chitties.

"Well, TY, tell us who have you got!" Yuta laughed.

Taeyong looked at Taeil for a second, than looked again at his chitty.

"Taeil." he said and chewed on his lip, than he screwed the chitty and put it into his pocket.

Everyone looked at Taeil and started to giggle. Yuta set the timer in his phone for 7 minutes, then he stood up and opened Taeyong's closet.

"Welcome to the heaven, guys." 


	4. 4. "To live your life with a joy, take once a girl, and once a boy"

Yuta closed the wardrobe's door behind the boys. So then they had been standing in front of each other in half darkness, Taeil was nervously swallowing the saliva and looking shyly at Taeyong, Taeyong standing with crossed arms, wandering what to do with that shy kid.

"Ey, boys! It's so quiet there! Just do what you have to do, you have just six and half a minute left!" they heard Jaehyun's shout. 

Taeyong stared at the shorter boy, chewing on his lip.

"Taeyong. You're minor. Do your parents allow you to go for all of those parties?" Taeil whispered.

"They even ain't home for the most of the time." Taeyong mumbled. "So you gonna stand here and shake as if you're cold? They will kill us if we don't do anything." he pointed his finger on wardrobe's door, behind which the rest of people had been sitting at.

"What do you mean by 'if we don't do anything'? What you gonna do to me?" Taeil leaned back against the wall, poking his inner cheek with his tongue.

Taeyong rolled his eyes.

"Do not even say that you don't know how to play '7 Minutes In Heaven'." he went up to him. "You're such innocent." he slid his thumb across his lip.

"Three minutes!" Yuta shouted.

Taeyong smiled at Taeil. His eyes were sparkling in the little swath of the light, coming from outside of wardrobe.

"I've never been to a real party." Moon stammered.

"I know, kid, I know." he moved his hand from his cheek onto his chest, then placed it beside of his head and pressing him against the wall with his own body.

"Yongie, what are you doing?" Taeil whispered, stuttering and blushing. 

"Nothing bad." Taeyong murmured and brushed boy's cheek with his nose. He ran over his lip with the tip of his tongue, then kissed him rough.

The strangled groan left Taeil's mouth and he almost slumped over. He clenched his fist onto Taeyong's hoodie, and Taeyong laughed into his mouth.

"It was too rough, Taeilie?" he murmured. "I'm sorry." he ran his hand through Taeil's hair, then kissed him again, softly and fondly. "Better now?" he whispered.

"Thirty seconds left, you faggots!" Hyolyn chucked aloud with a nervous laughter. She didn't like that Taeyong were inside the wardrobe with someone else. She didn't like that Taeyong never cared about that who he fucked with.  _To life your life with a joy, take once a girl, and once a boy -_  it was his motto.

"So what?" Taeyong said from behind the door. "It's my wardrobe and I can sit here as long as I want to!" he laughed.

He turned around to Taeil and leaned over him again, firmly pressing him against the wall. The older boy gasped as he felt a huge bulge in Taeyong's pants pushing against him. 

"We probably have to get outta here." Taeyong slipped his hand under Taeil's t-shirt and ran his fingertips across his chest.

"Good, I guess." Taeil mumbled, enjoying that Taeyong probably wasn't able to see the freaking red blush on his cheeks.

"It depends for whom it's good." Taeyong looked at him. His pupils were really widened, as if he was on drugs.

At the same moment, they heard the alarm indicatory the end of the time, and the door opened. Taeil turned his head when he realised that everybody is staring at them.

Taeyong pulled him by the hand and dragged him out of the wardrobe. They sat down on the floor, and Taeil dropped his gaze. He didn't want the rest to see his flushed cheeks. 

"So who's gonna draw lots next?" Hyolyn shrieked, and Taeyong raised his eyebrow.

"I'm bored with this game." he mumbled. "We might play 'Never Ever' now."

"Okay." Yuta shrugged, and the rest of people agreed as well. 

"Why all of the games bore you so fucking fast?" Hyolyn curled her lips with flack.

"I don't know." Taeyong shrugged.

Jaehyun and Yuta filled the plastic cups with beer and gave one of them to every person.

"Okay, so I think that everyone knows what is all about that game, right? We have to say the things that we've never done before, and those who did it take a sip from the cup. When at least one person's cup gets empty, the game is over. I'm starting." Yuta said. "I've never had sex with a person the same gender as me."

Taeyong, Hyolyn, Jaehyun, Doyoung, Yukhei, Seulgi, Taeyeon and Kun took a sip. Taeyong took a glance on Taeil and smiled as he saw that he even didn't reached out for his cup. 

Hyolyn was next.

"I've never given a striptease to anyone." 

Yuta, Taeyong and Yukhei took a sip.

After dozen minutes, there's Taeil's turn. Boy didn't have a clue what he should say to don't make a fool of himself.

"I've never had sex with someone from this company." he finally mumbled. Taeyong smirked. He was more than sure that Taeil have never had sex.

About three quarters od people took a sip.

"I've never kissed any girl before. But it doesn't mean that I didn't have a sex with. There were a lof of times." Taeyong said.

After next round, Taeyong's, Hyolyn's and Yuta's cups were empty, so they decided to end the game.

"It's late already. I'd better be going." Yuta mumbled. "Sicheng, wanna come back home?"

His boyfriend nodded. They stood up, took everyone's leave and left Taeyong's house. Suddenly, after them, everybody decided to go. People, who were partying in the living room had been there through dozen minutes yet, until Taeyong bounced them from the house.

"Have you had fun, babe?" Taeyong went up to Taeil, when it turned out that he was the only one who didn't left Lee's house yet. 

"It wasn't that bad." Taeil mumbled. "I gotta go."

"Of course. It's dark outside. Don't you want me to see you off, or something?"

"Nah, it's okay. I'll hack it." Taeil fropped his gaze onto his shoes.

Taeyong walked him to the door. They went outdoors - Taeil to go, Taeyong to smoke.

"Okay, so I'm going. And in fact, thank you for inviting me, it was nice on your part." Taeil looked at Taeyong, who took the box of cigarettes out from his pocket.

"It's okay. You're always welcome. Here, parties go ahead almost everyday." Lee shrugged.

"Hah, okay. I gonna go now." Taeil turned around. "Ah, my hoodie!"

Taeyong raised his eyebrow as he remembered that he left Taeil's hoodie in the wardrobe downstairs.

"Staph, you'll take it next time." Taeyong threw the cigarettes onto the bench and went up to Taeil. "Take mine."

He took his hoodie off and pulled it onto Taeil's skinny body.

"Oh, thanks." Taeil smiled.

"It's okay, baby. I can't let you freeze." Taeyong moved closer to him, totally forgetting about what he really went outside for.

"What are you doing again, Yongie?" Taeil groaned, when Taeyong pulled him closer and kissed him rough. He ran his hand through his hair, and his second hand were under Taeil's clothes.

Taeil got dizzy, but after a moment, he came to his senses and pushed him away.

"I...have to go." he mumbled and quickly left the garden. 


	5. 5. "Moon, I'm bored"

"Huh, Chittaphon, get your shit together!" Taeil threw the pillow at Ten, who was still tickling him, pinching his cheeks or throwing the popcorn pieces at him.

"I love you too, Moonie." boy grinned and dropped off the popcorn grain, trying to catch it with his mouth. Let's skip the fact, that because of Ten's play, the half of corn was on the floor, surrounding the couch they were sitting on.

"I thought that you love your shawty." Johnny snorted.

"Yeaaah...her too. But I love you both more. At least until Yerin's eternal period would stop. She is so annyoing lately." Chittaphon bundled the popcorn into American boy's mouth. "But what about you?"

"What do you mean?" Taeil mumbled.

"What about my cherished ship? What about Johnil?" Taeil scenically put his hand on his heart.

"Huh, we've already talked about that. Johnny doesn't live in Korea anymore. He comes just once in a while. The long distance relationships don't work in the long run." Taeil nestled himself against the pillow, which scored the head on clash with Chittaphon's face before.

"Taeil, you exactly know that our Ten is that much his girl-absorbed, that he doesn't even pay any attention at that what we talk to him about usually. No wonder he forgot." Johnny gave a meaningful look to Thai boy.

"Ey, it's not like that! It's not because of Yerin! But because of the senior moments. Anyway, it's stupid. You shouldn't have broken up so hastily. My gay radar feels it from away that your magnetic poles still pull towards each other." Taeil glanced Taeil's face.

"Whatever." Moon mumbled.

Korean boy's phone laying on the table buzzed. Boy grabbed it and checked, who decided to remind about his existence at this wonderful moment. He sighed heavily, seeing the sender's name. Taeyong was bored again.

 **[taeyongie pabo]**  
moon taeil.   
im bored.

"Who dat?" boys immediately went at Taeil as they knew that he usually hadn't been texting someone else than them.

"Ahh, it's just...my schoolmate. He wanna meet with me. He does no good at biology. He needs anatomy tutorials." Taeil chucked quickly, pressing his phone against his chest.

"Of course, Moon, explain yourself. You split up with Johnny and already have someone new?" Ten raised his eyebrow. "Look, Youngho, our boy from the moon is such a monkey. He become so sportive while we haven't been meeting with him.

"Whatever." Youngho mumbled, not really interested.

"I'm starting to regret that I invited you here." black haired boy rolled his eyes. He turned his gaze onto his phone again and clicked few letters at the keyboard.

 **[moon taeil]**  
So what, Lee Taeyong?

He didn't have to wait too long for the reply, which came after few seconds. Just like if Taeyong was sitting with his nose buried in his phone screen, only waiting for a message from the older boy.

 **[taeyongie pabo]**  
play with me :(

 **[moon taeil]**  
It depends on what do you want to play.

 **[taeyongie pabo]**  
hide and seek.   
im gonna hide my hand somewhere and u ll have to find it.   
im gonna give you a clue.   
its in my boxers :D

 **[moon taeil]**  
...  
Let's pretend , that I didn't read it .

 **[taeyongie pabo]**  
whatever baby boy.   
wyd?

 **[moon taeil]**  
I'm working out the murder plan on my two friends . Do you have any idea?

 **[taeyongie pabo]**  
maybe shall i call in on you?   
my visual will make them die from effect.

       

 **[moon taeil]**  
 ****Of course Taeyongie, especially your hairstyle is prostrating.  
But, in fact,  you look kinda cute.

 **[taeyongie pabo]**  
i just feel like all my masculinity evaporated from me.

 **[moon taeil]**  
Huh, so you have any masculinity in yourself?

 **[taeyongie pabo]**  
yup, its this cute friend in my pants.   
wanna get to know him?

 **[moon taeil]**  
I'm not sure I want go round with something grub size.

 **[taeyongie pabo]**  
...

 **[moon taeil]**  
You lost your voice?   
Why aren't you replying?   
Where did manly Lee Taeyong misplaced at?

 **[taeyongie pabo]**  
cuz of you i started to doubt my masculinity.  
but it doesn't change the fact that im bored.

 **[moon taeil]**  
So what am I supposed to do with the fact that you're bored?

 **[taeyongie pabo]**  
can i call in?   
id invite you here, but my parents are in the house   
and i dont wanna them to think that youre my next one night stand

 **[moon taeil]**  
You can come in  
But we have a problem   
My friends are still here

 **[taeyongie pabo]**  
could you kick em out?   
id prefer to be with you one to one

 **[moon taeil]**  
I'm going to try , but I'm not sure that it will go well.   
Don't hurry.   
I'm gonna send you the address in the moment, Yongie.

 **[taeyongie pabo]**  
okay, see u moon

Taeil glanced the two boys, who were during the pillow battle, trampling all the popcorn scattered on the floor by Ten.

"Guys..." he went up towards them.

"Wut, Moonie?"

"I guess you have to leave. That friend that I told you about is going to come here soon." Taeil scratched his neck.

"And what we're putting the crimp in, huh?" Chittaphon snorted.

"You're way too loud. And he's kinda...shy. And he doesn't like to be surrounded by so many people." Taeil bit his tongue to make himself not to fall about laughter.

"Ey, but it's impossible to not like us!" Johnny made a long face.

"Nope. End of story. Now. Get out." Taeil pointed his finger onto the door, and the boys started to laugh.

***

Taeyong texted already a fifth message to Taeil, but he haven't seen any of them since fifteen minutes. 

"What's wrong, Moon?" he whispered to himself, slowly walking along the sidewalk. His target place was just about few minutes of walk away from him. 

He turned right behind the turn and smiled as he thought about that he's going to see black haired boy in few minutes. It sounded really stupid and cheesy for someone like Lee, but damn, he missed him. Moon was a some kind of interesting person and Taeyong have been feeling comfortable when he was with him.

Boy found Taeil's number in his contacts and was about to click the call icon, when he saw the scene worthy of perpetuation just a few meters in front of him. He started to laugh and turned on the camera in his phone.

Moon Taeil in the flesh was tossing some two boys by his clothes out of his house. They were laughing, trying to wrench themselves free.

"Now, get out you twonks!" he opened the gate, then literally kicked them out.

Taeyong cracked up, thereby betraying his presence. Taeil turned his head, with desire of murder in his eyes, on this two idiots as well as on that bastard, who was standing there next to him and laughing at him indeed.

"Huh, Taeyong, so you're already here." he snorted.

"Obviously, boy from the moon. And I see you're having a fun." he grinned at him.

"Ey, who are you to call our Taeil the boy from the moon, what? It's reserved for us only!" Ten and John got up from the sidewalk.

Taeyong looked at them with a smirk, and Taeil turned around.

"And what are you doing here yet? Get the hell outta here!" Taeil fell upon them, and they went into hysterics again, then scurried off. Moon just snapped his finger at them and came back to Taeyong.

"So they're your friends, right?" Taeyong snorted.

"Yup, they're kinda...weird. But don't bother yourself. They always act like the idiots." boy scratched his neck. "Okay, come in. We're not gonna stand here.


	6. 6. "You're more interesting than a movie."

"Make yourself at home, Yongie. Wanna have some drink? Or food?" Taeil closed the door and looked at Taeyong who already was curiously looking around the house. 

"I can have something to drink. What do you have?" Taeyong replied, watching the photos standing on the shelf.

"I'm gonna glance, wait a moment." Taeil smiled and moved from living room to the kitchen. The rooms were separated only by the kitchen island so he didn't troubled much.

He opened the refrigerator and checked its content. The were two bottles of coke, multipack of beer and a bottle of water.

"I have some coke, water, and beer. And if it comes to something harder then...wait..." he moved back to the living room and opened his dad's drinks cupboard. "There're a couple kinds of whiskey, some tequila - ewww - wine and vodka."

While he was checking the cupboard's content, Taeyong went over to him, stood behind his back and leant his hands against the cupboards aside both Taeil's sides.

"So what you gonna drink, Tae-" Taeil turned around and squealed a little when he saw Taeyong right behind his back.

A small smirk appeared on younger boy's face. He looked Taeil up and down.

"You're wearing my hoodie, Moon." he noticed.

"Ah, yeah." ashamed Taeil looked down on his outfit. "I planned to give it back at school before, but it was so comfortable and..." he blushed. "Taeyong, you're wearing my hoodie as well."

"Yup, and my excuse for the fact that I'm not gonna give it back to you is the same as yours." Taeyong moved even closer to Taeil.

"Then...just keep it, cause anyhow you..."

"...look better than me wearing it." Taeyong finished for him.

"Um..yeah." Taeil embarrassed.

Taeyong stared at Taeil's face for a brief moment, moving his gaze from his eyes to his lips and aback, then he placed his hands onto his hips and pulled him to himself.

Now their noses were touching. Taeil blushed and Taeyong giggled a little and nicked Taeil's lips with his own, barely touching them.

"As to something to drink, coke is enough." he tickled the tip of his nose with his own nose, then pulled away from him.

He let go of his hips and jumped onto the couch.

"We can go to my room if you want, we don't have to sit here." still ashamed Taeil said quietly.

"Whatever." Taeyong replied and got up from the couch.

"Go to my bedroom. That's upstairs, last door on the right." Taeil mumbled. "I'm gonna get food and drinks, then join you."

"Yup. No problem." Taeyong replied, then went upstairs.

He quickly found Taeil's room. He went in and closed the door. He looked around. The room was small and cozy. There were a lot of books and Taeil's favorite artists' albums on the shelfs. Also he had many posters on the walls. 

Taeyong wouldn't be himself if he didn't checked literally every single thing in Taeil's room. Since boy wasn't coming there for a long time, Taeyong made it to shuffle through all of his albums - and then he found out that they like a lot of the same artists, checked the things which were at his desk, and even looked inside of his wardrobe - Taeil had quite interesting collection of funny designs boxers. 

Eventually, he brought a dozen of photos to his notice. The half of them were standing on the shelf, few on the dresser, and the rest were hanging on the wall. Taeyong looked at each of them. He wanted to take a closer look, but he heard Taeil running upstairs. The older boy went into the room and put the tray with the drinks on the table. 

"I'm sorry, it took me so long. I wanted to cook something, but I didn't find anything in the kitchen. Are you hungry?" Taeil scratched himself on the neck.

"Nah." Taeyong went over to him and tickled his belly. "But I can eat something else." he gave Taeil the meaningful look, and older boy blushed.

"Yongie, get your shit together, please." he slapped him on the shoulder, and the younger laughed. "Shall we watch something?" Taeil proposed.

"Sure." Taeyong smiled cutely.

Taeil took his laptop from the desk, then sat down oh the bed. He turned it on and started to look for something interesting. Before, he briefed Taeyong about that in which drawer he has his blankets and told him to take two.

"There's only one, hyung." Taeyong mumbled as he pulled the blanket out of the drawer. 

"Uh, okay. So we're gonna share it. Come on, Yongie, sit down." he gestured him the place next to him.

Taeyong sat down on the bed and covered them both with a blanket. Taeil switched on some horror, then put the laptop in front of them and leaned back against the pillow. Taeyong stared at the screen in silence.

When about five minutes of film passed, Lee thought that he's bored. He turned his head and took a glance at Taeil who was watching with concentration. He moved closer to the older boy and laid his head on his shoulder. Nothing. No reaction. He sighed, than grabbed Taeil's arm and wrapped it around his own shoulders, then he leaned against his chest. Taeil still wasn't reacting, but it was warm at least.

"You're warm, Moon." he murmured and nestled up to him. Taeil looked at him and frowned, but after a moment he smiled a bit. He shyly tangled his fingers in his white hair and started playing with them. Taeyong murmured in delight and chafed himself against his hand like a cat. Taeil laughed and continued. 

After few minutes, Taeil again paid all of his attention on the movie, and Taeyong spat unhappy. He already didn't have any ideas how to catch older boy's attention. Finally he turned around, tossed the blanket aside and straddled Taeil's lap. Moon frowned at tried to push him away, but he couldn't.

"Taeyongie, get out, you're blocking out the screen!"he mumbled.

Taeyong laughed a bit and leaned in closer.

"I haven't come here only for you to ignore me, Moon." he lifted his chin with two fingers to make him look at his eyes. Taeil blushed a bit, since it was a kind of his habit.

"Yongie, we were supposed to watch the movie." he mumbled and clenched his fists onto Lee's hoodie.

"You're more interesting than a movie." Taeyong whispered into his ear, and Taeil shivered.

"Taeyongie..." he murmured when boy pecked his neck with his lips. "We shouldn't..."

"Don't tell me what should I do or not." Taeyong snapped and placed a wet kiss on his neck. Taeil decided to not give him that pleasure and although he really wanted to moan, he kept his lips closed and stood still.

Lee started to gently suck the sensitive spot on his neck. He moved his one hand under his hoodie and started to wander across his smooth and tense chest. Taeil shifted nervously, and Taeyong smirked a little. It felt like Taeil was about to give up.

Taeyong moved from his neck to his lips. Firstly he placed a gentle kiss on them, then he caught his bottom lip between his teeth and bit it a little. Taeil let out a strangled groan. Younger kissed him passionately, but he still didn't give up. He didn't kiss back as he tried to hide the fact that he started to get a little turned on. Taeyong wasn't going to concede. He tangled his fingers into boy's hair and pull it a bit as he slid his tongue into his mouth and his second hand went back from beneath of Taeil's hoodie and went onto his tight, then his butt and squeezed it gently.

Taeil finally gave up. It was too much for him. He moaned quietly and pulled away from Taeyong's lips craving for some oxygen. Then he moved his hands onto Taeyong's thights and squeezed them gently. He grabbed his waist and pulled him closer. He has never felt such wild. 

"Gosh, you became so crazy, hyung." Taeyong murmured as he kissed him again. Taeil mumbled and kissed him back. Taeyong broke the kiss after the moment, then reached out towards Taeil's hoodie and pulled it over his head. Taeil's cheeks flushed as he felt a bit too bare. Taeyong sat comfortably on his lap then started to kiss his collarbones, sucking gently on soft skin. Few moans left Taeil's mouth and he - without self control - grabbed Taeyong's butt cheeks, and younger smirked.

Boys continued their fierce fight, totally didn't realized that a few seconds ago the key screeched in the front door, what meant that Taeil's parents were already back home.

"Hyung, you're so cute..." Taeyong murmured as he continued his work.

Taeil sighed.

"Taeyon-" at this moment door opened and Taeil's mother stood in doorway. Her eyes widened raapidly and her mouth opened widely.

"Taeil, what is going on here?" she whined after a moment.

Taeil immediately pushed Taeyong away from onto his lap, staring at his mother with fear and embarrassement, couldn't let out any words.

Taeyong was looking by rotation at Taeil and his mother, didn't understand what's going on. After a while he got up and bowed, acting like nothing happened.

"Please forgive us, Mrs. Moon. We didn't have a clue that we're not alone here." boy said, and Taeil and his mother were really surprised.

Older boy gently moved on the bed and pulled his hoodie on himself.

"I...it'd be better if I get out." woman said and immediately left the room.

Taeil's cheeks burnt mercilessly, and Taeyong looked like he was about to burst into laughter.

He went up to Taeil and hugged him.

"Hyung, don't feel ashamed. It was just an accident. We'll explain everything. But I'd better be going, because it can become dangerous." he whispered, smiling balmily, then he placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and left his room, then he fast ran downstairs and towards the exit.


End file.
